


No Relief in Hatred

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I am sorry Madara :(, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara hates Tobirama because he took away Izuna’s life. Tobirama hates Madara because he took away Izuna’s freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Relief in Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm a very unimaginative and cruel human being so here's a lame and sad drabble

Tobirama knows that Hashirama is determined to always see the best in everyone – including Madara. It’s a constant source of arguments between them, but he is slowly beginning to accept that his older brother will not let go of the kindness he once saw in the young Uchiha, however long ago it might have been lost.

 Tobirama and Madara’s hatred of each other is held in check only by Hashirama’s strong will and immeasurable patience. “Do not speak like this, brother,” he says to Tobirama. “Put away your blade,” he says to Madara. Neither moves an inch.

The younger Senju wants to tell his brother everything, to make him see what monster he was protecting. But it is better if he doesn’t know, so he keeps his mouth shut and withdraws from the office, silently angry and bitter.

Madara hates Tobirama because he took away Izuna’s life.  That much is obvious.

That Tobirama hates Madara because he took away Izuna’s freedom is a secret.

*

Izuna came to him on a quiet day, armed only with the deceiving innocence of his smile. His eyes were red – not because his clan’s cursed bloodline, but because he had been crying. He looked so young.

Tobirama had been on guard at first, one hand on the hilt of his sword, but the Uchiha only sat down on the riverbank and spoke, not awaiting a reply. He spoke of the chaos within his clan, of the children who had died fighting, of how his brother is desperate for power. Eventually, Tobirama listened. Day after day, they met and spoke, until the barrier of mistrust between then vanished.

“Why did you approach me that day?” Tobirama asked eventually, his back resting against a tree, Izuna nearly leaning against his side.

“Because I needed to confide in someone. Who better than the one person my brother cannot press for answers? You were an enemy, outside of his influence,” the young Uchiha responded with a shrug.

“Am I, still?” Tobirama looked into those dark eyes, searching for any sign of a lie.

“I don’t know,” Izuna replied, but then placed his lips over the Senju’s, carefully.

*

Over the years of fighting, their meetings became less frequent, but Tobirama secretly thrived on every moment they exchanged a word or a touch, while conflicted over the interests of his heart and his mind. Still, these thoughts eventually grew smaller and smaller, while the worry for Izuna increased every time they saw each other in or outside of battle. The young Uchiha became quieter and quieter, worn with war and troubles no young man of his age should bear and Tobirama knew exactly why. Izuna had confided everything in him over time, from his brother’s excessive worry for his safety, to the obsession, the controlling oppression of everything he did. It was a selfish, self-serving love that drove Madara to near insanity, clinging onto Izuna’s every breath.

“This has to end,” Izuna said one day, softly placing his hands on Tobirama’s face. He was about to agree, letting forth the many words he had thought over time about Madara’s treatment of his younger brother, but he was silenced by the Uchiha shaking his head.

“He will never let me go so long as I’m alive,” they both knew it was true. A dreadful, dreadful panic filled Tobirama’s heart.

Izuna was too good, too pure to die, he deserved so much more than a short life filled with bloodshed and the feeling of being trapped in his brother’s clutches.

“This is my choice, Tobirama. I want to give him my eyes – maybe then he will finally see reason. If it will put an end to all the fighting, it’ll be worth it,” the younger man said, but his hands were shaking. Tobirama couldn’t bear the thought.

“I want you to do it,” Izuna guided the Senju’s larger, stronger hands with his own to the clasp of his belt, looking up at him. Tobirama retracted them, mind still reeling with the implications of what the Uchiha had said before. Izuna kissed him again, more decisively now.

“I want to forget all the bad things, just for a while. Please, Tobirama,” he pulled off his own shirt, baring the pale, pale skin to the Senju’s eyes. Izuna was beautiful, untouched and desperate. Tobirama might have resisted the temptation, like he had been time after time when Izuna breached his private space, touching or kissing him, but now… there could not be another time.

*

The next time they met in battle, Izuna purposefully stood in the way of his blade. Tobirama’s control crumbled the moment he felt his attack make contact, but it was too late. His lover coughed up blood, falling to his knees.

“It’s… _okay_ ,” he tries to say, choking. “This is my choice. I l-,” he is cut off, Madara’s arm wrapping around him quickly. The Uchiha steals him away and that... is the last time he ever sees Izuna. The news of his death spreads thought the warring clans quickly after and Madara returns to the battlefield wielding the Mangekyo Sharingan.

This isn’t… what Izuna intended, but eventually the fighting calms down and the grief stricken Madara is given a chance to make things right on the brink of death.

*

Every time he sees Madara, Izuna’s eyes are staring at him. He can’t cope with the guilt, it’s so vivid now even after it has been years, so he pushes the emotions back. Tobirama will always hate Uchiha Madara because otherwise he’d have to hate himself and Izuna... wouldn’t forgive him for that.


End file.
